The Race for Glory
by ImpulseFitz
Summary: Jaune Arc was an ordinary boy, on the ordinary world of Remnant. No monsters roamed the wilderness, and no animal like extremists threatened to topple civilization. So what is a boy to do for fun? A little sport Jaune likes to call Motocross. Modern AU, rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and welcome to the first chapter of my first story: The Race for Glory. May your experience here be pleasant and worthy of your time.**

 **As I said before, this is my first story, ever, so I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticisms. Although, knowing how the internet works, insults against me and my family are just as welcome, I really don't care. And hey, maybe I'd find a friend or two amongst all the haters (hehe, i think im gonna get famous enough from this that i start getting haters, the fame is already getting to my head.)**

 **Jokes and all aside, lets get to some info on this story and what you, the reader, are getting into. This is a modern AU with no Grimm, no Huntsmen, no auras, and no magic, I might make little references to the cannon, but that is as far as I'm willing to go with this. Anyways, the modern AU is all about... MOTOCROSS, and stuff, YAY! Now I know absolutely nobody - but me - asked for this. Well too bad, your getting this anyways; you can thank me later.**

 **Motocross is a bit of a hobby of mine, and I have not seen a single fictional piece of writing about it anywhere, I'm sure there is one, but I can't find it. Because of this I have taken it upon myself to write something that passes as a halfway decent motocross story, and in the RWBY fandom none the less.**

 **Because motocross is a hobby of mine some of these things are gonna be based off of real events and/or places and/or experiences I've had, so I hope little tid bits of my life will be able to entertain you as they have me.**

 **Now for the update schedule, I have something that somewhat resembles a life outside of writing, and no one I can think of is able to sit in front of a computer everyday for eight hours and pump out consistently good materiel without going insane. All that being said, updates will by somewhat few and far between, just like houses in rural Minnesota, so don't expect a Couer Al'aran level of consistency with my updates. To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue as to how publishing stories on this website works, so it'll be a learning experience for all of us.**

 **I think that about does it for this authors note (it's so weird calling myself an author,) in summary: this is my first story, I need help improving, this is an AU, and updates will be sparse.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Speedy Beginnings**

* * *

It was an ordinary Saturday afternoon, or as ordinary as Saturday's get when it was on your birthday. The last guests had just left to return home from my party, and I was about ready to fall asleep. The party had, up to this point, been the best birthday party ever. Although, every child thinks that about every party. I had just turned four, and was ready to take on the daunting responsibility of dressing myself, and I couldn't be happier.

Just when I was about to head to bed to take a nap, my father, John Luke Arc, a tall, handsome man with shoulder length, wavy blonde hair, eyes bluer than the ocean, and short, scruffy facial hair to make any average man scowl in jealousy as they walked by, had approached me, asking to speak with me.

"What is it?" I asked, pushing my own long, blonde hair out of my sapphire eyes. He pulled me into his room. I didn't know why, we had just passed my room, and I was not allowed to enter his room, especially when he and my mother are hard at work 'renovating'. Why the two of them had to do it really late at night, and for hours at a time, I didn't know, especially because everytime I walked by, their room seemed to look just the same as it did before.

"Do you want to do something really fun?" My father asked me. I didn't believe there could be anything more fun than what I had already done today.

"Yes!" That didn't mean I didn't want to see what he had in mind.

"Alright, you and I, and just you and I, are going to... the town fair!" he replied with exaggerated energy, as you do with a young child.

"What's a town fair, and what's there?" Me, being the young and curious child I was, did not know what he was talking about. Though, that only made me more curious and excited.

"Oh, loads of fun things. There's games, there's races, there's animals, all sorts of things." He began to list off all the activities that would normally be at any average town fair. The more he talked, the wider my smile grew, and the brighter my eyes became.

"Yes! Let's go right now!" I nearly yelled. After saying that I ran off to get to the car, with my dad following.

We got to the car, pulled out of the driveway, and began to make our way to the fair. I did not pay attention to anything, not my dad explaining what we were going to do, not the scenery passing by, not even the children's music being played on the radio. All I could think of was the great day I was continuing to have. Completely forgetting my fatigue from the day's previous activities, and looking forward to my newest adventure.

We arrived fifteen minutes later to the fair. The people inside having fun adding to the tempo of the excited beating of my youthful heart. I ran up to the entrance, almost completely ignoring the ticket booth, if not for my dad calling my name, I would have. After waiting for what seemed like forever, we bypassed the security and walked inside, or at least my dad did, I might as well have been a professional sprinter on lightning Dust with how fast I was going.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur. Too much fun can cause negative side effects to the brain, making time seem to run faster, and inhibitions reducing to nearly nothing. I was doing everything I could to keep up the high. Going on all the rides, eating all the cotton candy I could find, sitting on every bench to ease the stomach ache I had due to eating so much cotton candy. Nothing could make this day any better, absolutely nothing, I couldn't think of anything to make this day any better.

Just then I heard a faint roar originating to somewhere off in the distance. Intrigued by the strange noise, I walked off to investigate, oblivious to my dad's efforts to catch up to me, I didn't notice when he reached me, hunched over and out of breath, or when he asked me what I was doing, I just kept on walking. I walked seemingly mindlessly, only allowing the distant, faint rumbling to guide my footsteps. A little while later, after getting lost half a dozen times, I found the source. What I saw will forever stay in my memory.

What I saw, flying across a track at breakneck speeds, were riders of all different colors racing to pass each other, making a left or right turn with each passing second. Their steel horses roaring threateningly to themselves, warning each other to stay back or pay the price, though, not one rider seemed to care, all they cared for was victory at any and all costs. I was absolutely stunned, breathless to the sight before me. All my surroundings seemed to disappear, all that mattered was the extreme race for first happening in front of me. Only being distracted by the presence of my father next to me.

"What is this?" I asked him without taking my eyes off the action, my tone so astonished one would think it fake.

"Oh, that?" He answered in between breaths. "That's just Vacuan Dust Biking. Though, most people just call it motocross. Now let's go back to the food stands, I am hungry." He finished, saying that last part with extra emphasis.

"Can I get one?" I asked, looking up to him after he failed his attempt to get me moving. No one was going to take me from this spot until I wanted to leave.

"Eh… you'll have to ask your mother." He replied after a short pause. His face changing from one of excitement to one of disappointment when he realized his wife would never allow her only son to do something as dangerous as this.

"C'mon, you always say that and she always says no." I said, losing all sense of happiness I once had to the declination of my request to own a Dust Bike. Today had been going so well too.

"I'm sorry, but it's not up to me. Maybe when you're older." He said as he motioned me away.

My father didn't see it, but when he mentioned I could do it when I was older, my spirits raised like an overclocked elevator, and I perked up. Already devising a plan to get my mother, Julia Arc, a medium sized woman with blonde hair, even more magnificent than my father's, framing beautiful emerald eyes, and curves that causes any man who glances for just a second too long to sleep on the couch tonight, to agree to let me have a Dust Bike when I get older. I was determined to get one of these beasts of speed and dirt to be mine, whether that would take decades or days, it didn't matter. Although I would prefer the latter.

"Alright, I'll get one when I'm older." I whispered to myself. Thinking that 'when you're older' wasn't a definite no. Because of this, I knew I was destined to get one.

With that, we returned to the food stalls to get deep fried butter, chocolate, doughnuts, and pickles. While the food was nice, it still did nothing to compare to the exhilaration I felt when thinking about the Dust Bike I was going to get when I was older. I got older every second, after all, you never know which second will be the one where you'll get what you want. With that in mind, I decided to be patient, and count the seconds until I got my Dust Bike. But once I do, I will practice with it everyday, getting better and better by the second, until the moment where I can finally join my first motocross event. Once I do, and win, then the world will know the name, Jaune Arc, Remnants best Dust Bike racer.

* * *

 **Very short first chapter. But, I feel like that's what happens with a lot of stories. In the future chapters will hopefully be longer, maybe two to five thousand words per chapter, they might also get longer as I improve, I don't know.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoy, and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter is up. And it's longer, just like how I said I would make it.**

 **I kinda don't like writing this sorta half present half flashback style or writing, but I'm planing on it becoming more 'in the present' and when that happens things will begin to slow down a bit, hopefully. And that means even longer waits for chapters, Yay! That'll just build up the suspense and leave people begging for more. Just like how Supreme does it.**

 **Anyways, this is the next chapter, and I am hoping that quality improves (in my eyes) as time goes by.**

 **Enough talk, let's get straight to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Learning is Hard**

* * *

My parents always told me I was destined to be a smart kid. Whether that was them telling me I really was smart, or them just hoping I will get smart if they tell me I'm smart enough times. If I was destined to be smart before, then I'm going to be a genius now, because to begin my journey to the top of the motocross ladder. I'd need to learn something, something very important.

"Mom, Dad, can you teach me how to read?" I asked my parents sitting on the living room couches, both of them on their phones after a hard day's work of raising eight children, or just plain old work in my dad's case. They only gave me surprised faces in return. I was still only four years old, I hadn't even started school yet. But I needed a way to learn how to Dust Bike without my parents knowing, and the only way I could think of that would work was to learn how to read, and to get information on Dust Biking on my own.

"Why do you want to do that, Sweety?" My mom questioned, an innocent look on her face. This was already going worse than I'd thought. I'd thought they would just give me a pill, or a shot, or something, and then I'd be able to scan books in secondes like a robot in one of my kid's shows.

"Because, I want to." I didn't think they'd need anymore explanation than that. That was a good enough reason wasn't it?

"Aren't you a little young for that? Don't you want to wait a couple years?" My father suggested. He must be so scared of me getting so smart, that I become smarter than him, that he doesn't want to teach me yet. Not because he already taught five children how to read, and doesn't want to go through that mess again, surely it isn't.

"I don't want to wait a couple of years, I want to read now." I said sternly. I couldn't tell them the reason, then they'd learn of my plans, and forbid me to read until I was an adult! I couldn't let that happen.

"Well, if you say so. We'll start teaching you tomorrow, does that sound okay?" My mom stated after a few tense seconds.

"Sounds great!" I squeaked in excitement. Afterwards I ran giddily to my room and danced excitedly. Missing the questioning looks my parents gave each other, or the eventual shrugs of dismissal. I continued to dance and cheer in my room well into the night. But I had to do so quietly, even though I was four years old, living with five scary older sisters taught me how important silence was, especially after nine thirty. After about twenty minutes of dancing, the clock struck ten, and I had to go to bed. Although that didn't mean I fell asleep, just switched my excited quiet dancing from vertical dancing, to horizontal dancing. I must have been going crazy too, because my blanket fell of my bed a couple of times.

After another half hour of horizontal bed dancing, I finally ran out of energy and fell asleep. Dreaming of zooming through the forest. It had been about a week after that fateful day at the fair, and all could think about was riding a Dust Bike through the beautiful scenery of the Forever Fall Forest. Seas of red flying by as I raced in between trees, bushes, rocks, and other obstacles. These were the best dreams I've ever had, and just cemented the idea of me going professional.

* * *

The next day, after my mom and dad got home from work, and the family dinner was eaten, and everybody went to do their own separate things, I walked up to them to ask what I would be reading first.

"Oh, we're not teaching you, your older sisters are." My mom replied cheerfully after I had asked, putting the recently cleaned dinnerware away. All the while I had a disbelieving look on my face. I never had my older sisters teach me anything, other than to give them massages, brush their hair, fetch them milk from the fridge, basically anything they wanted. My mom would always get mad and say I was their slave, I didn't think so, though, I was always happy to help.

"Why?" I asked simply, sceptical, and wondering what there reasoning was. They did almost nothing for me, I would ask them to do something, but they'd say no, I'd ask them why, but all they would say was that they were older, and the younger siblings always get stuff for the older siblings. The only younger siblings I have are Clementine and Ebony, who are both too young to get me anything. Oh well, at least when they get older I'll have someone to do things for me.

"Because we feel like it would be a nice bonding experience between the six of you." My dad said, hooking his arm around the waste of my mom. they looked into each other's eyes with pride, and I could tell that they would be 'renovating' again tonight.

"Ugh, okay." I relented after watching their disgusting display. I would never like a girl, never ever!

Afterwards I helped with the dishes a bit, then walked off. I'd assumed my parents would have already told my sisters of my desires, but after I approached them to start my lessons, I soon learned they did not.

"Why do I have to teach Jaune how to read?!" My fourth oldest sister, Scarlett, practically screeched at my parents, who were sitting on one the loveseats in our larger than average living room. But they took the berating in stride. They'd dealt with this sort of thing before, one more time didn't mean anything.

"You're not, you and Jaune's older sisters are." My dad replied, asserting his dominance as the patriarch of the Arc household, second only to the matriarch of course.

"WHAT?!" A scream of four other feminine voices were heard all across the large house. Each one adding to my own mirth, it's not everyday you get to see your parents bossing around your older sisters like you never could.

Following the collective cry of unfairness, all of my older sisters came rushing into the living room to try and get out of their new task.

"You are all to help Jaune learn to read." My mom said before any of my sisters could even start making their cases. The oldest, Aurelia and Lavender, recoiled in shock. Both of them most likely preparing their arguments against this. While the three younger sisters, Viridian, Scarlett, and Alba, deflated in defeat. Having yet to realize they could get what they want if they just fought hard enough.

"I don't want to teach Jaune how to read. can't someone else do it?" My second oldest sister, Lavender, complained to my parents who were now standing up and ready to assert their will on their children.

"Someone else is doing it, but you are too, young lady." Mom said in a lecturing tone, Pointing her index finger at Lavender.

"I've got other projects I want to get done; I don't have time for Jaune." My oldest sister, Aurelia, argued. She was always doing some project, or homework, or something to keep her busy. So I could understand why she didn't want to teach me.

"Then the project that will take precedence is teaching Jaune how to read." My father asserted. Eyeing Aurelia with a commanding, fatherly eye.

"Scarlett, I think we should do this. It'll be a fun experience to teach Jaune something new." Viridian was the next to speak. Aiming her thoughts at her twin, Scarlett. At this, Scarlett visibly deflated, knowing she cannot argue with her parents and her older twin.

"When will we start?" The fifth oldest, Alba, politely asked my parents after thinking about it over the commotion.

At this my mother stepped forward and began speaking. "I'm glad you asked, Alba. You all will teach Jaune to read, each lesson with varying degrees of difficulty. Starting with Alba, who will simply teach Jaune the alphabet." she gestured to Alba, have a bright smile in return.

"Then, Viridian and Scarlett will take the reigns and teach Jaune simple word structure and grammar." Again she gestured to those she spoke of. Viridian also gave a polite smile, while Scarlett returned with a huff and crossed arms.

"Afterwards, I want Lavender to guide him in reading his first book." My mother added. Much to the distress of Lavender, who sighed heavily and stormed off to her room. But not before slamming her door.

"And finally, Aurelia. I want you to show Jaune how to read harder paragraphs and articles. After that Jaune should be able to learn on his own, right Jaune?" My mother looked to me to gauge my response.

"Yep!" I declared. I was ready to learn how to read, and nothing was going to stop me.

Before my sisters could walk off too far my father yelled, "we are going to start tomorrow, so get your lessons ready!" My sisters expressed their agreement and continued on with their days.

I gave my parents one last grateful look, then left to continue my full day of play. Up until this point, my day had been alright, but after that fiasco my day got exponentially better. Not only did the plans I made a week ago get off the ground, but I got to see my parents assert themselves on my sisters and make them do what I wanted. It was a new experience for me and one I hope to not forget anytime soon.

* * *

The next day, Alba called me into her room to start our lesson. Out of all of my sisters, she was my favorite. Alba was always kind to everyone, but she was especially nice to me. Which always made me look forward to spending time with her. Alba wasn't the closest to my age. That being Ebony, at only a year younger than me. Alba was three years older, so when I was learning how to walk she was always right by my side, telling my any tips she could remember. We had a strong bond that even my parents were surprised by from time to time.

I sat next to her on the family dinner table. She had just sprawled out half a dozen alphabet charts, each with varying amounts of crayon drawings and princess stickers. That was to be expected when you lived with eight women in the house.

"So where do we begin?" I asked, looking at Alba. She looked older than her age due to her nearly white hair that fell down past her shoulders. My father always joked that my mom might not have been too faithful to him when she was born. I looked into her light blue eyes questioningly, repeating my question when she didn't answer.

"Well first I need to show you the Alphabet song, do you know that song?" She returned with a question of her own.

I was already getting worried. There was a song I had to learn? I thought it myself. Sweat beginning to drool down my brow. But I steeled myself to what needed to be done, and pushed on.

"No, am I supposed to?" I confessed my ignorance with a sigh of defeat. This was already too hard for me. I wanted to be done.

" well then I will teach you." Alba said, turning to me with a chart in her hand.

She taught me the alphabet song, even after I stopped cooperating halfway through. It was actually easier than I thought it would be. Which made my view on the other lessons become a little more positive. I figured if I learned the letters and where they go on the alphabet then the rest would be so much easier.

* * *

So the next day I walked into the twins room with a skip in my step, ready to take on any challenge they could throw at me.

"AAAAAAALRRIGHT you little twerp, let's learn you some WORDS!" Scarlett screamed in my face as soon as I walked in her and Viridian's room.

"Scarlett! Calm down. This is a grammar lesson, not rock concert!" Viridian scolded Scarlett as she laughed her way to the white board they had set up in their room. Viridian mostly used it for homework and math equations, while Scarlett exclusively used it to plan out pranks.

That was what life was like for the twins. They always seemed to argue over every decision the other made, but once they agreed on something then nothing was going to stop them. The two of them were like chocolate and peanut butter, good in their own ways apart, but put them together and they can create something amazing.

Scarlett, who's name basically summarized her personality, was a bright and happy soul, who almost never wore a frown. She liked to think of herself as a free spirit, going as far as to pledge to get a tattoo that declares her one when she gets older.

Scarletts appearance also matched her personality, her hair being a bright red beacon for all to see, and long enough to reach down to the small of her back. There always seemed to be a fight going on between Scarlett and one of the other girls about how she took too long in the shower washing and re-dying her hair. I was never dragged into those arguments thankfully.

While she was writing down the basics of grammar, I looked over to see Viridian sitting on her bed. She was watching over Scarlett, with her bluish green eyes, the same as Scarlett's, framed by light blonde hair dyed green at the tips, to make sure she didn't get anything wrong. She was the more studious one, after all. She always likes to think in a logical sense, knowing all the details in a situation to try and solve it in the most efficient manner. This clashed with Scarlett's more impulsive and brazen attitude, leading to disagreements. But they always seemed to bounce back every time to wreak havoc on the rest of us.

"Ok, so I assume you know about all the different letters there are and what sounds they make?" Scarlett asked in mock lecturing tone. I knew she would never talk like this in any real life situation.

"Yeah, I do. I talked to Alba about that yesterday. Me and her have been working on it nonstop ever since." I reminded them of yesterday's activities in my quest to become the best Dust biker ever.

"Alright, that's good. Now let's get to the hard stuff. Tell me Jaune, how do you spell 'laugh'?" Scarlett leaned forward as she asked the question, getting my full attention.

"Uh… L-A-F-F?" I replied, confident that I got it right. 'Laugh' was totally easy to spell, I thought this was gonna be hard.

"WRONG!" Scarlett screamed in my face suddenly again. This time I was not ready and fell off my seat. I looked back up in to her in shock.

"How? That's what it sounds like, Isn't it?" I questioned with distress in my voice. I did not want this to be as hard as learning the alphabet.

"That's right! 'L-A-F-F' is what 'laugh' sounds like, but not how it's spelt." She looked at me, then the whiteboard, where she had written the correct spelling.

"What?" The earlier fear was returning, but in greater force. I really did not like learning how to read. I wanted to be done.

After another grueling afternoon at the mercy of grammar. I was finally freed from my educational torture when Scarlett and Viridian decided I could learn the rest as I went along. Which I was elated to hear. It was already getting late and I really wanted to just sit back, relax, and watch some cartoons before I had to go to bed.

As I lied down to fall asleep, I thought back on the two stressful days full of learning I had completed, and I looked forward to only having two more to go. The next two lessons have got to be easier than the last, shouldn't they? It has to get easier as you go along. How would people not go insane if it didn't get easier. I decided I didn't want to grow up.

* * *

The day after I spent my entire morning worrying about this afternoon's lessons. I kept denying that it would get harder, but I just couldn't believe myself. This had to get easier, but if it did then why didn't it get easier before? I didn't know, but I couldn't figure that out until my next lesson.

As I waited, I did one of two things, stare at the clock worryingly, or study the lessons I have been given to forget about the inevitable challenge I was to face this afternoon. While I was studying I started to notice patterns. Certain sounds could only be made by two letters being combined. Spelling changed depending on what way you used the word in. It all became very interesting, and I think I learned a lot. I just hoped I would be right about my discoveries and not have to learn something entirely new.

As the clock reached the designated hour of my study, I slowly walked towards Lavenders room. I was looking forward to this session the least. Mainly because it was lavender that was teaching it. Out of all of my sisters, Lavender was the one I had the worst relationship with. She thought I was a loud and annoying, dumb kid who always got in the way of her fun. Four years of these interruptions can make a large gap between two people that can be hard to fill in. But that didn't matter now, or at least I couldn't let it matter. Because I had a goal to achieve, and I couldn't do it if a grudge stopped me. So, I mustered up my courage and walked through the door.

The second oldest sister, Lavender, was sitting there, on her bed, with, what seemed to me at the time, a very large book in her hands. She stared at me with blue eyes surrounded by blonde hair. But don't let that normalcy fool you, she might have nothing that special about her physically, but she was very fashionable, and was always able to find a spot for the color purple in her outfit. Purple was her favorite color, and she made everyone know it.

She gestured me to approach with her free hand and I obeyed. I sat down next to her and she sighed dismissively as she started.

"Okay, did you go to all the lessons prior to this one?" She asked in a monotone voice. I alway thought she was exhausted, too much to even try to have a little energy throughout her day, even though all she does is drink coffee with every meal. What was up with her?

"Uh… y-yeah." I responded hesitantly. Not wanting to anger her in anyway. She might seem to be void of energy, but once she was worked up, she could through a three hundred pound boulder over a one hundred foot wall. She was really scary.

"Good. Let's cut to the chase." At that we started the lesson. She didn't seem to want to help me that much, so she just read the words I couldn't read myself, and just told me to keep going.

After about fifteen minutes of me reading and forty five of me listening to her read, she declared the lesson over, and for me to get out of her room before she kicks me out. At her threat I ran and ran, I didn't stop until I got to my room. Once I was in my safe haven I let myself flop on my bed to rest.

That lesson was the worst one yet, and it was the shortest. How does that happen? I tried to recall all that I learned, but it wasn't much. Only that my sister can read aloud and be scary at the same time.

Realizing this wasn't good for me, it took more of my own time to read more books to myself. Each book read was another improvement in my skills, even if they were thirty word children's books. This got me really excited for the lessons to be over with tomorrow, and to make it come faster, I went to bed early. That night I dreamt about being the faster rider in Vale, over and over again.

* * *

Due to me going to bed early, I was to very first to wake up the next morning. That having not happened in a long time. Because of this I decided to take a little time to enjoy myself. I watch the morning cartoons, I ate three bowls of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, and I play a few video games on our computer. It was the best morning I've had in a while, and I was glad to have had it. Because I knew that today was going to be the hardest day in my journey to literacy, and I needed to be prepare: well rested, and relaxed.

By lunch time however, I started to get bored. It was the weekend and Aurelia was home so I decided to get the final lesson over with. The idea of completing my lessons made my smile in glee. I didn't know learning could be so fun. It really does pay off, especially if you sit down and focus on the work until it was completed.

As I walked upstairs to my oldest sisters room, I thought back on the last three days to recall all of the things I had learned. The alphabet was hard, Words were hard, and reading was hard. Now I just had to do all three in my last test to decide if I could go on to fulfill my dream or not. No pressure, easy peasy, lemon squeezy.

I entered Aurelia's room to see all the different ideas and projects she had posted all over the walls. One would think she was an obsessed detective looking for a dangerous killer. But, she wasn't, she was just Aurelia.

Aurelia was standing at her desk tinkering with an object in her hand, I think it was a Scroll, emphasis on 'was'. She turned around to look at me with her shiny teal eyes. Her golden blonde hair was put up into a ponytail in order to keep it out of her face when working.

"Oh, hey Jaune." She exclaimed jovially. Putting down the device in her hand to put all her attention on me.

"Hey Aurelia, what am I gonna read today?" I asked. I was very much done with all of this learning stuff, I just wished it was literally and not emotionally.

"You and I are going to read 'A Brief History of Remnant' today. So come and sit down so we may get started." Aurelia patted the spot on her bed next to her.

I walked over and sat down. Scooching back a bit to get comfortable. I had a feeling we were going to be here for a long time, the huge book held by my sister said so.

"I don't want to be here all night, so we can read the short summary at the beginning of the book. Will that be alright?" I looked to my older sister and nodded. I was relieved to not have to read the entire thing.

"Okay, page one…" I began to read about all the major events of Remnants history.

There was actually a lot more than I'd thought there would be. I read about at least half a dozen wars between Atlas and Mistral in the last century alone. Apparently they didn't like each other very much. I read a brief summary on Faunus slavery as well, it was abolished well over two hundred years ago. But, due to years of misconceptions and prejudice, tensions between Humans and Faunus was still extremely high. I was confused at first. Why would people hate each other for no other reason than they looked different. I asked Aurelia about it and she said that some people will always have hate in them in this world, I vowed not to be one of them.

I continued my reading about Faunus activists that vowed to be peaceful, and kept their promises, and how peaceful protests leads to peaceful reform, and because of this things were beginning to improve. Racism, according to many studies, was beginning to go down, and peace among people's was skyrocketing.

In fact, peace was overall spreading throughout all of Remnant. The last major war was over a decade ago, and crime was going down. Everyone was happy, no one was sad, and nothing seemed to be wrong with the world.

Overall, the world was pretty boring. No crazy people were trying to overthrow all the world's governments. Terrorism was at an all time low. Everything was quiet. Action became a rare site to see in Remnant, other than in movies and television. I wanted to change that, I wanted an action filled life. Never slowing down, never taking a break. I wanted to work hard to become famous. There was only one way I wanted to achieve that, and that was with motocross.

My final reading lesson was finally completed by the third hour into reading the textbook. My sister said she thought I was ready to read on my own, she was even impressed by my ability to understand some of the larger, more complicated words.

I meandered slowly back to my room, my head filled with thoughts on my next step to glory. I had been putting off thinking about it to focus on learning to read, which I felt like I did just fine. But now was the time to think ahead. I thought about where I was going to get the information I needed to begin my process of understanding the intricacies of Dust Biking. Deciding I'd just start in the library, I sped up to finish the journey to my room faster. Once there, I decided I was done with today. I flopped down on my bed, exhausted from the hours of focus I had to put into reading the giant encyclopedia of history. That night I had the same dream about racing again, I felt like each time I had this dream I always woke up refreshed. I needed to be well rested, because tomorrow, I intended to head to the library first thing in the morning. Eager to learn as much as I could about Dust Biking, and motocross races. I needed to be ready to ride when I was old enough after all. I just hoped that would be sooner than later.

* * *

 **The story progresses, and Characters are introduce!**

 **I had a hard time trying to figure out the names of Jaune's sisters and have them be meaningful and still be unique. There aren't a lot of names that mean colors you know! But, I powered through it, and now we have OCs, everyone's favorite!**

 **Now to my grievances about this chapter.**

 **I am kinda dissatisfied with my attempts to 'show, don't tell' and I hope to get better at it as the story goes on. So those of you who can't stand it now, just hold on a little longer, things will get better! (Hopefully!)**

 **Anyways, that's it for me. New chapter coming soon of course but until then...**

 **Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is here, this one even longer Than the last. By the end of this the last chapter is gonna be over a hundred thousand words long. Won't that be a great, easy, non-time consuming, read.**

 **Alright enough with the chit-chat, let's jump straight in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Change in Scenery**

* * *

Over the next three years I learned all I could about Motocross and Dust Biking. There was a lot more to learn than I had originally thought. At first, I imagined Dust Biking would be like riding a regular bike, but instead of you pushing pedals endlessly to get it moving, you just let the bike do all the work. I was so wrong in that assumption.

I read in one of my magazines I got from the library, titled 'Moto Madness Monthly', that simple riding uses a lot more muscles than one would imagine. Almost every leg muscle is used to keep the bike going, and nearly all arm muscles are needed to keep you steady. Or so I've heard and read. That won't discourage me though, I am still as determined and hopeful as ever.

While reading was fun and gave me a lot of the information I needed to get a solid grasp of Dust Biking. It was watching that gave me the biggest thrills. Seeing Remnant's best riders jump over what looked like a million buses was astonishing. Watching the reveals of the next model of the best Dust Bike was awe favorite brands were Hamaha, and Yonda. Those Schnee Dust Company bikes that everyone seemed to love were overpriced and overrated.

I knew I still had a lot to learn, but I felt that I would learn more as soon as I got my first bike and was able to tinker with it. And that was the next few steps, learn from the source.

* * *

By the time I turned eight, I felt like I had learned as much as I could about Motocross. The location of all the big races, who the best racers were, how to find who the best racer was going to be, where to get the best bikes, where to get here best parts for the best bikes, where were the best places to start riding, where were the best places for a first race. All of it, and there was a lot of it.

Now all I need was to initiate the third phase of my plan. Phase one was 'learn to read'. Phase two was 'learn all I can'. Now, phase three was 'get a place to ride'. But that was the really tricky part.

Right now, my family and I lived in a fairly large town just outside of Vale City, the Capital of, you guessed it, the Kingdom of Vale. While this town, the name of which is actually very fun to say: Mahtomedi, was a nice place to live, it was more suburban than rural, making it hard to create, or even find, a good place to ride. However, that problem was going to be solved all on it's own one day.

"Alright, family meeting." My father called from the living room, where all family meetings were held.

I lazily walked out of my room, not very interested in this family meeting, or any of them really, they were all boring. My sisters thought the same as well. Scarlett and Lavender were literally being dragged across the floor by their older counterparts, Viridian and Aurelia. Even my younger sisters: Ebony and Clementine, who were now old enough to attend these meetings, knew that his wasn't going to be fun, they barely made downstairs at all.

After what really should have been too long to walk through a hallway and downstairs, we all finally made it to the living room to find my dad surrounded by luggage and cardboard boxes, I looked outside to see a large truck parked on the street with the words 'Tillerson and Son's moving company' painted on the side.

"We have a surprise for you!" My mom declared in excitement.

"Aurelia's finally moving out?" Scarlett deadpanned, receiving giggles from the younger half of the family. And an indignant "Hey!" from the oldest.

"Oh no, not just Aurelia, we are all moving out into the country!" My dad announced to the whole family what must have been a death sentence to whomever listened based on their reactions, all except one, however.

"Really?!" I asked in surprise. To my sisters, who looked like they were about to pass out, this must have been an extremely unwelcomed inconvenience in their lives, but to me, this was a blessing from the Gods themselves.

"Yep!" My mother answered for me, taking my excitement as a means to believe we all were excited. "We will be packing up today, and leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow."

A collected groan sounded from behind me, but I didn't hear it. I was too happy by the fact that my plan was going to complete itself to hear the arguments against my parents proposition, which was more like a command, really.

"But what about school, and friends, and jobs, and everything?!" Scarlett voiced her concerns to the whole neighborhood. At least we'll get a larger going away party.

"You will be switching schools from that drug filled, hate fest they like to call a place of academic learning, to a nicer, smaller school out in the wilds of the Valean countryside." My mother explained with her gentle mom voice that subtly threatened fury if she was contested.

"And it's not like your friends are going to disappear. You can still call them on your scroll, isn't that right honey?" My dad added with a loving tone at the end.

"Yes dear, and for your jobs, you can keep them, if you want to drive two hours every day, or you can get local jobs in the small town we are going to live just outside of." My mother continued, adding to the fire of opposition my sisters were burning underneath their skin.

"I suggest you all pack and get your rest, we'll be leaving at first light tomorrow, we'll be selling this house, along with anything that is left inside it. So get to it." My father said with an amount of joy that shouldn't go with what he was saying. At least for my sisters. As soon as he finished, I raced back to my room to start putting my stuff in boxes, ready to be taken out to the moving truck.

While my things were packed in under an hour, my sisters took their sweet time. They barely got all their things in the truck by the time nightfall hit.

That night, my dreams were ever filled with Dust Bikes, and racing, and the beautiful scenery of the wilderness passing by. Today will be categorized as one of my best days I ever lived. Everything was going right for me. I just wished it would go right faster.

* * *

The next morning we all stumbled into our cars, my mom driving half the family, while my dad drove the other half. I was in my dad's car for the ride, along with Alba, Ebony, and Clementine. Alba had to sit in the front seat, much to my mom's displeasure, while I shared the back seat with Ebony and Clementine. Which was a recipe for disaster. Ebony kept on arguing with Clementine about spaces and lines and how "your in my seat!" And "no I'm not, your in mine!" My dad tried to stop it once, but that only worked for five minutes. That was thirty minutes ago, and they were getting louder and louder every second. All the while dad and Alba hummed to whatever songs were being played on the radio and ignored my pleas to do something about this entirely.

Having enough of my little sisters' constant bickering, I turned to both of them to try and make a solution. "Hey, come you guys, can't you both just calm down?" I asked in the nicest voice I could to try and diffuse the situation. Though that only made them even louder some how.

"NO!" They both screamed in unison, hurting my ears at the sheer volume and pitch they could both muster up. I turned to my dad, who just wiped a cringe of pain off his face, and continued humming.

I huffed in frustration for a few minutes while my sisters kept on shoving each other. As soon as punches began to be thrown, I knew I had had enough.

"Hey! Knock it off, sit still, and be quiet!" I yelled at the top of my lungs in anger, stressing every syllable I could. This got a response, and both fell silent immediately. I looked towards my dad to see if I would get in trouble or not, but he just mouthed a silent 'thank you' and kept on driving in silence.

The rest of the drive was done in absolute silence. No one chanced a whisper for fear they would receive the wrath of the mighty Jaune Arc. While the others in the car rode with fear or shock on their faces, or content in my dad's case, I sat still with a satisfied grin on my face, it's not everyday I get to be in charge, even if it is just of the back seat.

* * *

After another hour on the road, we finally stopped at a restaurant to eat breakfast. I took this time to ask a question that had been on my mind for a while now

"So Dad, why did we move out of our old house?" I asked my dad as we all sat down at a large table near the back of the diner. My sisters all looked angrily at my dad to see what possible reason could warrant this drastic of a change with little to no warning.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Children, I want you all to listen as well." He said unnecessarily, he already had all the attention he could get. "I have been fired from my job down at the shop. But, there is a silver lining," he added, quickly after he received a plethora of worried looks. "Our new home isn't just an ordinary house, it has a large garage adjacent to it, from there, I plan to run our own used car dealership. The classes on business management I've just finished, along with the skills I learned while working at the auto shop, and the booming economy of which we live in, gave me the courage to take a chance and start a business of my own, and I hope that one of you will take it over one day." What followed my father's monologue was eery and tense, a silence that threatened to consume all if not for the other customers, oblivious to the information my sisters and I were just briefed on.

We all sat there for what seemed like hours before my youngest sister, Clementine, looked up and asked, "What will it be called?"

"Hmm?" My father responded, not quite understanding the question.

"What will the business be called?"

"Oh, I thought I'd name it 'Independence Auto'. To sort of throw my own personal success in my bosses faces." My father said with a large grin on his face. He did look excited to start his business.

"Ooh, I know, I know. Can we name it after my puppy?" Clementine asked as she brought her favorite stuffed animal from underneath the table.

"That's a dumb Idea." Ebony said sharply, who was growing up to be one of the crabbiest of my sisters. I honestly don't know where all the spankings my parents used to give out to disobedient children went.

"Now hold on a minute, I think that would be a wonderful idea." My mother, the ever positive beacon of the Arc family, added. She looked up to Dad to see what he thought of it.

"Well, I guess if one of you will, hopefully, take it over one day, I can see the logic behind letting one of you name it." My dad said, nodding to the others sitting at the table.

We all knew what she named her toy. It was a terrible name. We all let loose a loud groan and heads dropped onto the table like flies.

"Yay! Coopie Auto!" Clementine, the other ever positive beacon, yelped the name of her toy puppy with glee.

* * *

The rest of our two hour ride was completed in three due to the constant bathroom breaks. Everyone ate too much at the restaurant and we all thought we could make it to the house. At least I could just go in the woods right next to the road. My sisters, though… they weren't so lucky.

By midday we arrived in the town we were going to live just outside of. A small town called Roseau, pronounced 'rose-oh', it took each one of us a few tries to get it right before my dad decided to end our suffering by just telling us the name. The small town of just over two thousand people, was about a hundred miles northeast of Vale City. So we were deep in the boondocks. I asked why my dad decide to set up his business out here, and he said that there were not much competition out here, and the Faunus reservation a few more miles north would provide most of our customers. Lavender complained saying we were taking advantage of the natives, my dad said otherwise, arguing that we were just providing a service to the people, I really didn't care about any of that, as long as I could ride Dust Bikes, I would be happy.

We had to stay in town for a little while after arriving. Apparently the truck carrying all our stuff got stuck in traffic, and is going to take a few more hours to get to Roseau. I was fine with that honestly, I wanted to go explore the strange new town we were going to live in for the next few years.

I asked Mom if I could walk around town, she said it was alright as long as I had one of my older sisters with me. Over hearing our conversation, Scarlett volunteered herself and Viridian to help me explore.

"So, Little Bro, what do you want to see first?" Scarlett wondered aloud, I told her I hadn't had anything in mind, but what I really wanted was to find any fairgrounds or festival campuses to see if they had any Motocross tracks.

For the next three hours, Scarlett, Viridian, and I wondered all over town, discovering potential hang out spots. Like restaurants, parks, and stores. For a small town, they sure did have a lot of parks and open spaces. But I guess that makes sense considering the town is surrounded by forests. There were also a ton of weird restaurants that I never heard of before. Like 'Ancient Nation Buffet' and 'Sandwich Emperor'. This placed looked like the off brand cereal aisle in a grocery story.

We were just about to enter the smallest mall we had ever seen when our mom called Viridian's scroll, asking us to return. We did so hastily, an impatient mom, was a scary mom.

We made it the library my parents told us to head to when they told us to return to find everyone else there already, they had all been waiting for us, rather impatiently.

My dad rushed us all in the car excitedly. For one, to get to the house faster, and because I think he was afraid everyone would start fighting if they waited any longer.

From Roseau, it took us about fifteen minutes to drive to our new home. And boy, was it amazing, for me at least.

Our new house was situated deep in the woods, the back road we had to take was surrounded by trees, and the wavy, one hundred yard long, dirt driveway pushed us even further into the brush. The main building was on a small hill to the left of the driveway, there were two entrances I could already see, the basement door, that was level with the driveway, and the front door, which was situated at the top of the stairs leading to a very large deck that wrapped around the whole house. There appeared to be one more floor above the front door, making our new house three stories tall, one more than our previous home. To the right of the driveway was what looked to be Dad's new place of work. There were two large garage doors that lead into the building, probably where the actual workshop was going to be. Above that there was a window, indicating a second floor, who knows what's in there. To the right of the garage doors was a small addition to the garage building, a small, one story, room, with windows, a single door, and a small concrete porch. The roofs to all of these buildings were triangular, and the paint on the sides of the houses was red and white, making them look like stereotypical barns, which they probably were, once upon a time.

We followed the driveway to the right of the future workshop, where it continued behind the houses. From there we could see the entrance to the second floor of the garage, a tall staircase leading to a small deck. To get into the second floor, you had to enter a set of sliding, white and red, barn doors, enhancing the already barn-like look this house already had.

Further back into the woods, the driveway surrounded a patch of trees, behind these trees was a large, three sided, shack. It was about a hundred feet long by thirty feet deep, and about twenty feet tall. It looked like it used to be a storage building, but now was just barren. Next to that was what seemed to be a gate the lead deeper into the woods. I made a mental note to check that out later.

We followed the driveway until we reach the back of the main house, where another set of smaller garage doors resided. Here must be where the houses owners parked their cars.

"Alright, everyone out. Let's go explore for a bit." My dad said as he stopped the car just outside of the garage, my mom stopped hers just behind his.

One by one we exited the vehicles and began to fan out all over the property. I looked to the driveway to see our moving truck just pulling in. Dad would be grabbing all out stuff while the rest of us explored, he said he was fine doing it himself.

I looked around to see most of the girls walking into the house. I doubt they would be enjoying our new house anytime soon.

I began to stroll toward the large garage that will eventually become an auto shop. I entered through the back door, immediately, there were stairs heading down into the back room of the building. Not much was in the room, only old, run down, wooden shelves that probably haven't been replaced in a few decades. Which was strange because my dad said the previous owners had replaced the siding and painted the house to its current colors.

I walked through the doorway into the open space of the garage. The ceiling was very high up, about twenty feet, and the floor was made of concrete. The room was very bare, having nothing on the walls, the wooden studs were exposed on the top half of the walls, the bottom half being concrete as well. The only decoration on the floor was the occasional crack and the drain in the center of the room.

Currently the garage doors were closed. I didn't want to open them either. Did they even work?

I walked past the questionable garage doors and through a door near the front of the shop. It lead to the addition I saw earlier. This room, like the others, was very empty. The only thing that was special was the wall that split the room in half, a door and an opening in the wall was the only thing that allowed my to see what the other room was: another empty room.

I walked out the front door of the addition of the garage and walked up the stone stairs leading to the top of the hill that our house was built on. Walking past the wooden stairs to the front door, I continued towards the woods, and the large storage shack near the back of clearing.

I didn't need to get close to see that it was empty. It was wide open after all.

One thing that did get my attention, though, was the gate that lead deeper into the forest. The closer I got the more into the forest I could see. I was about to head inside when my mother called me.

"Jaune! Get back here. We have to pick rooms inside the house!" She went back inside after she finished.

I briskly walked back to the house and headed inside. A breezeway was what meeted my first. The living room was next. To the back of the house was the stairs leading to the top floor, and to my left and right were the dining table and kitchen respectively. Past the kitchen there was a hallway leading to the bedrooms and attached garage, or so I assumed. Underneath the stairs leading to the top floor, were more stairs leading to the down floor. Which also must have been where more rooms were going to be. Speaking of rooms…

"Okay, so, there are seven rooms in this house." My dad began as soon as all of his kids were present. "On the top floor is one room, where your mother and I will be staying. Down that hall over there," he said, pointing to the hall I had seen before, "holds five more rooms, and in the basement there are the last room. Now is the time to choose which rooms you want to sleep in." Once he was done all the girls, except Clementine, ran to whichever room they wanted.

"Alright, I guess that means you two are going to share the basement, it's okay though, that room is the largest." My mom concluded, quick to ease the negative looks we began to give her when we were told we had to share a room.

"Well, this should be fun Big Brother!" Clementine said happily. She turned to me and smiled, then ran down the stairs to move into our new room.

I looked over to my parents who were looking at each other proudly and said, "I love this new home," then walked off. My dad looked even prouder, and even relieved, after I shared my comment. Afterwards, I ran downstairs to my new room. Much to my surprise, there was actually one bed down there. It looked new as well, contrary to all the other furniture I've seen in this house, and Clementine was sitting on it, playing one of her toys.

"Well, I'm looking forward to this new house." I said, looking around the room to imagine where all my stuff was going to go.

"Yep, me too!" My youngest sister squeaked. Sometimes I wondered if she was a mouse Faunus, she was so tiny. Her shiny, brown, curly hair bouncing as she played excitedly with her toys. She looked to me with her dark blue eyes, even darker that mine, with elation. She always got this happy whenever we went through a change. She got this happy for almost anything, now that I think about it. Everything except when something dies, of course, that'd be concerning if she got excited whenever a dog dies in a movie.

* * *

Later that night, we moved all our stuff from the living room into our own rooms. My bed was on one side of the basement, and Clementine was on the other. All our toys, clothes, and TV were set up in the middle. Anything else that didn't have a place went into the storage room, which was located down a hallway in the basement. The hallway had the storage room, and the laundry room, that would be convenient for Clementine and me when we started doing our own laundry.

Later in the evening, we warmed up a frozen pizza, sat at the table, and talked about what we were going to do to personalize this house, and turn it into a home.

Aurelia said she was going to make a 'project room' in one of the rooms located on top of the garage, apparently there were even more rooms up there that I hadn't discovered in my brief expedition of the land.

Lavender just wanted to get settled in and stay in her room forever and talk to her friends on her scroll, being as boring as ever.

Scarlett and Viridian were going to decorate their sides of their room. Which most likely would end up being polar opposites of each other. They somehow always made it work.

Alba wanted to get her things situated and settled as fast as possible so she could go to school to make more friends. Out of all of us, she probably had more friends than any other.

Ebony didn't want to do anything, she begged other people to bring all her stuff in for her but my mom shut her down before she could convince anyone. So for the rest of the dinner she just pouted, not speaking another word.

Clementine shouted about how she wanted to get chickens in the yard out back, getting a chuckle from everyone else. Though, the look my dad had on his face hinted that he was legitimately debating this. I wouldn't mind chickens, I thought it'd be cool.

"So, Jaune, what do you want to do to make this place special?" My dad finally questioned me. I waited until everyone's attention was on me before I finally revealed my plan to everyone.

"I want to get a Dust Bike and learn how to ride it in the woods." I said with a straight face. After a few seconds of silence I looked up to see many confused eyes staring back into mine. I returned their questioning looks with one of my own.

"What?" I said, looking from one person to the other.

"Where did you get that idea?" My mother asked with a serious look on her face.

"A few years ago, when dad took me to the fair for my birthday," I said, simply. Looking around, I saw my family looking incredulous. My mom, meanwhile, looked about ready to explode.

"Yeah, right. How could you ride a Dust Bike?" Scarlett asked after a short pause.

"It's easy, I've been reading up on it ever since you guys taught me how to read. Thanks for that, by the way." I looked down and continued eating my food.

The doubting looks continued on as I ate. The only variation was the death glare my mom was giving Dad.

"Honey," my mom began, "why do you want to learn how to Dust Bike?" She finished the sentence with a disgusted tone.

"Because, mom. I really want to, it looks like a lot of fun, and I feel like I would be good at it."

"Oh really, since when are you good at anything?" Ebony added her famous animosity.

"I'm good at a lot of stuff," I began in a defensive tone, "I'm good at cooking, cleaning, doing your guys's hair, dancing. You just haven't seen me do any of this yet."

"Oh yeah, you're totally an expert at all of that." Lavender said, sardonically, continuing to eat her food.

"You might want to actually get good at all of this before you start bragging," Scarlett added, matter-of-factly, as she waved her fork at me.

"You do have a long way to go, Little Brother, before you start bragging about a skill you have." Alba joined in on the family-put-down they were forcing on me.

They were starting to get to me. My sisters, my family, were tearing into me, telling me I had no skill or use. I looked around frantically, the first signs of tears appearing on my face.

"I think you are good at a lot of things, Big Brother." Clementine thought she could help me by adding a little complement.

But that was the straw that broke the camel's back, I continued to look around desperately for some kind of support. Clementine wasn't enough, she was barely five years old, she didn't know anything, she was just trying to be nice.

I looked to my mom and dad staring back at me with stern and regretful looks respectively. My own parents didn't even support me, no one believed I could do this.

"Fine!" I yelled in distress, startling the rest of the family, "Don't believe in me, that's fine by me." I shot up, threw my fork on my plate with more force than necessary, and stormed out of the kitchen, and down the stairs to my room.

"Wait, honey?" Realizing her mistake, my mom tried to call me back to the table. But I had no intention of returning. My night was already ruined, this house was already ruined. All I wanted to do run to my bed and cry myself to sleep.

I guess they were right, I'm not good at anything. I'm not even good at controlling my emotions. Boys aren't supposed to cry, so why was I?

I threw myself on my bed and wept. Making sure to keep silent to not bother my perfect sisters. My sisters whom did no wrong, and judged those lesser than them with no mercy, even their own family.

They didn't think I was good at anything. They thought I was terrible at everything. Well, as I lay on my bed sobbing silently, I vowed to prove them wrong. All my life I was content at being average, not having any special skills, not having something special to call my own. All my sisters had something, Clementine was the sweetest person anybody could meet, Ebony might be pretty mean, but she could out match any challenger in her wrestling club, Alba would give her own bed up if it meant helping someone, Scarlett could light up a room better than any advanced Dust powered lamp could, Viridian could teach the philosophers of old lessons they never could have understood on their own, Lavender could make anything work, as long as she wanted to make it work, and Aurelia could work all night long if it meant completing any one of her many extra curricular assignments.

It was time for me to earn something of my own. Instead of crying, I steeled myself to my passion. So I read, watched, and studied anything I could about Motocross, and Dust Biking. Tonight was the night that I got serious about my dream. Later that night, as I turned in to fall asleep, I vowed to be the best Dust Biker Remnant has ever seen, just to prove my sisters wrong, and earn some glory of my own.

* * *

 **I have mixed feelings about this chapter, I think it's pretty good, but I feel like I could have orchestrated that last scene a little better. Oh well, I'll get better as time goes along.**

 **But, I can only get better if you guys tell me my flaws, especially with this chapter, I want feedback to know if this is up-to-par or not.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Give any feed back you desire to give, and as always...**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
